During various surgical procedures, it is often desirable to move, position, lift, turn and hold various organs in place. In many circumstances, this can be done manually. However, organs are generally difficult to securely grasp and manipulate manually due to the slippery nature of the surface of organs. Thus, with such manual manipulation, there is a risk that the organ will be dropped.
What is needed is a device that can be used to securely grasp an organ so that the organ can be moved, positioned, lifted, turned and held in various positions during a surgical procedure. What is further needed is a device that minimizes the risk of dropping the organ during such manipulation. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a device that incorporates a backup mechanism for holding the organ in case the device's primary mechanism holding the organ fails. Further, it would be desirable to provide a single multi-use device that can be used interchangeably on all of the various organs of the body.